Mary's Wedding Day
by Lady-Raven-Johnson
Summary: Some say that Mary Bennet became the wife of her Uncle Philips assistant. This is my take on how that happened. I will not lie it's a vanilla plot.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

1814

Mrs. Philips was very glad to have something to brag about for a change. Her childless home had been a source of heartache in the beginning, but with the birth of the Bennet girls she had felt some of the joys of motherhood and had none of the problems. Now with the approach of Mary's wedding day she had something to brag about. For all credit for the match belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Philips.

Mr. John Smith was one of Mr. Philips's assistants and the one he had decided would inherit the legal practice. In an effort to secure Mary's future Mr. Philips made marriage to his niece apart of the deal.

Mr. John Smith was just like Mr. Bennet in personality; a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve and caprice. John preferred reading over sports, but would go riding if he had no choice. There was the same intelligent wit on both sides. And John had no problem mocking the pretences of others. Mr. Bennet was certain that this young man was not in love with Mary, but still they would marry. Mrs. Bennet was equally certain that this young man would vex Mary's nerves as badly as her own husband already did. But the opportunity to have plane Mary married at twenty was too good. Mary too noticed the similarities between Mr. Smith and Mr. Bennet. Therefore she hoped that failing to earn the love of her Father; she would have the love of her husband.

Mr. Smith wanted Mary to manage the house with only three servants. That meant no carriage and no cook. Mary was use to walking most places, but she did not know how to cook or clean.

For the next year Mary was trained for her married life. In the mornings she would rise at six o'clock to have her lessons in cooking, cleaning and the other household labors she needed to learn.

Mrs. Bennet thought Mary needed to improve her elegant accomplishments; therefore she brought in a Governess at last. After breakfast Mary would have lessons in music, singing, dance, drawing and languages. Mary already knew how to read and write in nine languages, but she did not know how to speak any. She knew how to draw, but not very well. Mary knew how to sing, but her voice was weak. She knew how to play the piano forte, harp, violin and flute, but her playing was dreadful. The Governess was surprised at how quickly Mary's skills improved. In all truth Mary did not have any more talent than the next person, but her love for learning and willingness to be taught made up for all natural skills.

Mrs. Philips believed that Mary needed to learn how to manage a frugal household; she knew that the Bennets spent every penny of their income and saved nothing. Mary needed to know all the thrifty tricks the late Mr. Gardener had used. After all he was able to leave a thriving profession for his assistant to inherit. He was able to married his pretty daughter to the local landowner. And he was able to send his son off to be educated well enough to set up his own profession in Town. Therefore in the evenings between dinner and supper Mrs. Philips would teach Mary the rules of finance.

During this year of training Mary did not receive more than four to five hours of sleep a night. Had Mary been two people her life would have been still too full. But to be forever free from Longbourn this exertion was definitely in proportion to what was required.


	2. Chapter 2

Each chapter covers the years events from different character point of views.

Chapter one The Governess

"Let me see if I understand you correctly," the middle aged Governess started. "You wish that I should teach your daughter the fine arts of music, drawing and dance in only a year."

"Yes that is correct," Mrs. Bennet said. "I hear that you are the best Governess in the county, therefore I see no reason that this task is beyond your ability."

"Mama, Guests have arrived in the drawing room. Do you want me to tell them to return at another time?"

"Goodness no, child! We must tell them of your marriage to Mr. Smith," Mrs. Bennet replied.

"Mrs. Bennet it would be best that you attend your guests. Miss Mary and I will begin her lessons," the Governess said. "Now, Miss Bennet please explain the terms of your marriage. For I am confused as to why you need a Governess at this late stage."

"As I understand my mother's reasoning, she wants me to improve my elegant skills. And I must confess that I fear that I lack genius and taste, though I am at a loss as how one cultivates those qualities."

"One man's genius is another man's foolishness. And there is no arguing taste. In terms of genral taste you have your own tastes and may lack the talent of describing or defending your opinions. Some of my best lines of argument have come from other people. And I more often than not think of a witty retort after the fact. As to taste in terms of spiritual aptitude I shall quote another. If a complete musical composition of different movements were analysed, it would perhaps be found to consist of some of the following ingredients: melody harmony, modulation, invention, grandeur, fire, pathos, taste, grace, and expression. While the executive part would require neatness, accent, energy, spirit and feeling. However, as all these qualities are seldom united in one composer or player; the piece or performer that comprises the greatest number of these excellences and in the most perfect degree, is entitled to pre-eminence."

"I like to think that I am wise," Mary said.

The Governess let out a bark of laughter, but quickly stopped when she saw Mary's face. An expression of hurt flickered across her face, but was just as quickly pushed away.

"True wisdom is only gain by putting knowledge in action. You must have experience in order to have the opportunity of action. And it is that accumulation of experience that equals wisdom," the Governess said with kind gravity. "It is impossible for one as young as yourself to have such a quality. That is not to say that reasonableness and prudence are not beyond your reach." The Governess fell quiet in order to let this information to settle. Then she asked about Mr. Smith and the terms of the marriage contract. Then Mary told her about the housekeeping lessons Mr. Smith had ordered. "When do you plan on learning how to cook and clean," the Governess wanted to know.

"In the mornings before breakfast," Mary replied evenly. "I had selected that time because Mama wanted my company for morning visits."

"She wants me to give you your lessons before breakfast for the same reasons." There was a silence as the Governess thought. "It is more important that you know how to keep house than playing a flawless song. We will have our lessons after breakfast. You let me manage Mrs. Bennet."

The problem of Mrs. Bennet was much easier overcome than the task itself. Mrs. Bennet wanted her daughter to be a master in music, singing, dance, drawing and languages. Mary already knew how to read and write in French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Riemannian, Latin, Greek, Hebrew and Germen, but she did not know how to speak any of the languages.

"Miss Bennet the best way of learning a language is to submerge ones self in the language. Therefore on Mondays we will only speak French to each other. On Tuesdays we will only speak Italian to each other. On Wednesday we will only speak Spanish to each other. And on Thursdays we will only speak Portuguese to each other. On Fridays we will only speak Riemannian to each other."

"What about Latin, Greek and Hebrew," Mary wanted to know.

"Latin is a dead language; no one uses it in conversation in any country. And as for Greek and Hebrew I do not know those languages at all. Miss Bennet if you master five languages in a year that will be enough. I have selected the five languages derived from Latin to make things easier. Add to it, I will still be here after you marry."

Mary had trouble with this method at first. At first she tried long complex sentences that came out as nonsense. It was all too easy to mix up closely sounding words that had completely different meanings. If Mr. Bennet was in hearing he would laugh at her without offering a word of assistance. From the beginning the Governess told Mary to start with simple sentences and expressions. After a week of mockery from Mr. Bennet Mary obeyed the advice of the Governess. Over the next months Mary improved so well that even Mr. Bennet had to end his ridicule. However this does not mean he ever complemented his child.

Mary knew how to sing, but her voice was weak. She knew how to play the piano forte, harp, flute and violin, but her playing lack heart and the technique was flawed.

"Miss Bennet! Miss Bennet! Mary! What are you doing?"

"Singing," Mary said.

"I know what singing is and that was not it. Do stop that before you hurt your voice." Not to add my ears, the Governess thought but did not say. "The problem is that you are trying to sing like a soprano and you are an alto."

"But my sisters are sopranos," Mary protested.

"Good for your sisters. You are an alto," the Governess said flatly. "Also you might want to perfect one skill before adding on another."

"What do you mean," Mary wanted to know.

"You have a strong love of music I can see that," The Governess said. "When you play without singing you play better." Mary did play better; this did not mean she played well. "And you sing better when you are not playing. On Mondays we will focus on the piano forte. On Tuesdays we will focus on the harp. On Wednesday we will focus on the flute. And on Thursdays we will focus on violin. On Fridays we will focus on singing."

Mrs. Bennet like to make her calls from eleven o'clock to three o'clock most days and she went out three to four days a week. On the days that Mrs. Bennet demanded Mary's company Mary and the Governess pushed to get at least an hour of lessons in before dinner. On the days when Mrs. Bennet received guest Mary and the Governess were able to work all morning. After an hour or more of music they would read a book of history or literature in which ever language they were speaking that day. As many of the operas Mary loved were in Germen, that language was added to the list of lessons. Mary was still able to moralize over every morning call, but the Governess counter acted with practical advice.

Mary knew how to draw, but not very well. This was because she tried to be good at all stiles of drawing and used every kind of tool.

"Miss Bennet no one and I mean no one is good at all forms of art. And this includes the great Masters of old. And even they continued learning up until their deaths. As a matter of fact I know of none who were truly contented with their art. Therefore pick a stile and settle on the tools to be used."

"May I tell you the truth, Mum?"

"Miss Bennet what have we been doing from the day of meeting? Proceed," the Governess said when Mary gave her a confused look.

"I am not sure what stile I am good at and I am not sure which tools are correct."

Mary's ignorance no longer surprised the Governess. And Mary not knowing her own likes and dislikes only sadden her. After a month of coal and ink Mary decided that she preferred color. Some time was devoted to pencils, oils and water colors. Mary settled on pencils and water colors. At this point Mary knew that she liked drawing birds, plants, flowers and other landscapes.

After two months with the Bennets the Governess decided that because they had no language or music lessons on Saturday or Sunday those would be the days for drawing and dance. Mary's dancing was not bad; she was just a little stiff.

"Miss Bennet do not be so rigid, you are trying too hard to be perfect."

"Dancing is a public affair," Mary said. "One must perform the steps correctly."

"And what will happen if one does not perform the steps correctly," The Governess wanted to know.

"The other dancers will laugh." Mary said this line as if she were speaking from experience.

"Miss Bennet relax your mind," her words came out like a breath. "There is no doubt. There is no fear. You can not feel pain and there is no exhaustion. Feel the music for there is only the dance."


	3. Chapter 3

Each chapter covers the year's events from different character point of views.

Chapter Two John Smith

When Mr. Philips approached John Smith with the idea of marrying his niece Mary Bennet in order to inherit the business John had three thoughts. First of all he was relieved to know that Mr. Philips would leave him the profession instead of the brainless Richard. Who was still working there for no good reason. John's second thought was of the money that he would have; that was until Mr. Philips informed him that his wages would remain the same.

"What kind of dowry does Miss Bennet have," John wanted to know.

"She will receive 1,000 pounds after the death of both of her parents," Mr. Philips said.

"That is not enough," John said calmly. "Miss Bennet needs something to live on if I should die before saving up a proper jointure for her."

"You are correct," Mr. Philips said after thinking the matter over. "I will give Mary a dowry of 4,000 pounds and 100 pounds a year during my lifetime."

"I have saved up 10,000 pounds, by putting that in the government bonds we will be well situated," John said. "Now that I think on the matter it would be best if we waited a year for the first sums to come in. That way Miss Bennet and I will not start our marriage off in debt." For as much as John loved money he hated debt even more.

"I like your suggestion. Come we will set the terms to paper and present them to the Bennets."

John's third thought was of the satisfaction he would receive from his wife. Mary Bennet may have been the only plane Bennet sister, but she was far from unattractive. She was of average height and her Figure was of a regular form. And her long intensely black curls were her only beauty. Most important Miss Bennet had the required female equipment.

When the terms were presented to the Bennets all were happy. Mr. Bennet was pleased to have Mary off his hands. Even though he knew that there was no love in this match. Mrs. Bennet could now say "Four daughters married and plane Mary wedded at one and twenty."

When Mr. Darcy found out about Mary's engagement he was not as happy as the rest of the family. Mr. Darcy did not wish to have a second brother-in-law who was just like Wickham. What Darcy uncovered was that John Smith was the youngest in a family of twelve children. His five brothers were respectable tradesmen and five of the six Smith daughters were well married. The only unmarried sister operated one of the most popular dress shops in London. John Smith did gamble, but to all evidence won or loss very little, for he had no debts.

John Smith had come to work for Mr. Philips four years ago and of course been introduced to the Bennet family. At the time Mrs. Bennet did not think him worthy of her daughters and therefore did not push any of her girls in his direction. For John's part he was not ready to marry and entertained himself by observing the people of Meryton. That Mary had been starved of her Father's attention was one of the first things he noticed about the Bennet family. She did not know how to think for herself, reciting the ideas from books of conduct and religious text. Ideas that at best were unrealistic at worst idiotic.

In the beginning John went to Longbourn for breakfast. The sun still set early and Mrs. Bennet did not want her soon to be son-in-law to break his neck on a dark road coming to dinner. John was happy to have any meal he did not have to pay for. Mary was eager to earn Mr. Smith's admiration and respect. While Mr. Bennet just read the paper. John saw in this behavior something to exploit.

From an early age John was taught to control his desires in all matters. This good training proved to be a safe guard while at Cambridge and the years beyond. He had no venereal diseases and he had no illegitimate children unlike his cousin. Never the less John liked women and it would not be hard to get Mary Bennet in his bed.

Because Mary had been starved of her Father's love and attention she would seek that affection from another man. She was moral enough to require that man to be her husband, but was desperate enough to do anything to keep her engagement from ending. Therefore John judged that the right words was all he needed to get his satisfaction. There was only the problem of pregnancy. Should Mary become with child before the day of marriage, they would have to marry sooner. This in itself was not a problem; if the date of marriage was not fix or the engagement a secret.

"A Christmas wedding that would be perfect," Mrs. Philips said. "The families will be gathering already, so no one will need to make an extra trip."

"I agree," Mrs. Bennet said. "When I told Mrs. Long and Lady Lucas they could not believe my plane Mary is to be a wedded wife so soon."

The apothecary's shop was next, but there was no joy to be had. The recipes for contraception were notoriously unreliable. The doctor was the next person to question, but the methods for abortions were outright dangerous. John saw that he had no choice but to be patient for his wedding day. He wanted Mary, but there was no good reason to risk her reputation or life.

"You understand that the reason that we are waiting to marry is to better our financial situation." Mary indicated that she did in her grand lexis. "I wish to set aside funds for our children's educations and your jointure. That means we will have to live on about 800 a year. That means three servants and no carriage. Also it would help me greatly if you learned to cook and clean and all those other household chores. Do you think you can learn all that in a year?" John did not think Mary would learn to keep house. She had been raised as a gentlemen's daughter and did not know how to work. Mary would find a reason why she had not learned these skills soon enough and that would give him something to laugh about.

In July John went to London for his usual gambling trip. John was very talented at cards and knew how to win. In January of that year he won four prize stallions from a drunkard in a race. John had not kept the elegant beasts; rather he gave them to his brother the horse breeder. A fire in the fall had killed his best horses, but spared the yearlings. With the four horses and 1,000 pounds the family would survive. John always shared his winnings with his family and invested the rest. That was why he was so well off at such a young age.

The Duke to his right put a diamond and gold snuff box on the table. The Count wagered the silver buttons on his waistcoat, his sapphire cufflinks, ring and watch. The Earl to the left bet the gold buttons on his waistcoat, his ruby cufflinks and pearl with ruby toothpick case. John put all the banknotes on the table and added in his prize stallion. John Smith played his cards well and won the pot.

"One of these days you are going to win from the wrong person and be very sorry for it," Mrs. Gray said to her youngest brother.

"And my dear sister will be so good as to send flowers to my widow," John replied. "What can you tell me about the value of these items?"

"Do you want bank notes or a trade," Mrs. Gray wanted to know. The shop had closed an hour ago, but for the sake of family the Grays were staying open a little longer.

"I shall need gifts for my in laws and I have yet given a gift to Miss Bennet. Her Mother is not pleased by this fact," he said.

"She should be," Mrs. Gray said in mock anger. "Here a nice gold locket on a fine chain for your lady. How many sisters does she have? Here we go four pairs of earrings for each. Any brothers? None, than you can spend a little more on the parents. A jeweled cravat pin for Mr. Bennet and a brooch for Mrs. Bennet."

"Mr. Philips is the key player in this match, add to it I am inheriting his legal practice."

"Here is a fine watch and a necklace for the wife. This diamond and gold snuff box you will have to sell to somebody else. None of my customers could afford this. I have the names of two men who might buy this from you."

"The price of gold just went up," Mr. Gray observed. "You would be better off selling it to a broker, but who ever you sell to don't settle for anything less than 6,000 pounds."

"I must say these are the best potatoes I have ever tasted," John said. "Tell me who should I be praising?" John had been waiting to laugh at Mary for not learning how to cook and after today he needed a good joke.

"I made the potatoes and everything on the table," Mary said. Everybody stopped eating. "I have been taking lessons in the kitchen for the last year. Tonight was the first time the cook has let me do everything alone. I should say that I made the first course," Mary added quickly.

"Of course the estate can afford to keep a good cook and my daughters have nothing to do in the kitchen," Mrs. Bennet said in a tone of embarrassment. "Mary is always seeking out new accomplishments."

"You learned how to cook," John asked Mary in a low voice.

"Yes, just as you asked me to do," Mary replied.

"When did you start your lessons," he continued.

"About a week after you asked me too learn. I can clean and garden quite well." John's opinion of Mary changed immediately. She had not found a way out of doing work, rather she took on everything without hesitation. It was a quality his late mother had. John looked at his lady with new respect and felt a little ashamed for his hard heart. But just as quickly John justified his behavior, Mary would not keep up this performance for long.

Later that same month John bought a house in Meryton. The yard was dead, the roof leaked, the windows let in the air and the floor had been eaten by termites. In short everything not made of stone needed to be replaced. John had the money to make the house livable and lost no time in giving orders. Mary fussed about the state of the yard, but it was almost winter and he could not afford a gardener.

In October Mary surprised John a second time. She was in the yard digging holes.

"What are you doing," John demanded to know.

"The ground needs to be prepared for spring planting," Mrs. Mills answered. Mary was wearing what looked like a riding habit made over into a gardening gown. The garment had brown stains John thought he rather not identify. That night he had a harder time dismissing Mary's accomplishments.


	4. Chapter 4

Each chapter cover the year's events from different character point of views.

Chapter Three Mrs. Philips

"Well, Mary what do you think of your betroth," Mrs. Philips wanted to know.

"He is very kind to me," Mary said simply. She was too exhausted to say more.

"What is the matter with you? You look as if you have been running around all day," Mrs. Philips observed.

"I have been running around all day," Mary said. "I was up at six o'clock to have my cooking lessons, then after breakfast I had dance lessons. The only time I sat down all morning was for my drawing lessons. And because the horses were needed in the farm I had to walk here."

"Why are you taking cooking lessons," Mrs. Philips asked.

"Because Mr. Smith told me that we will not have a cook and I must learn to live with only three servants."

"I knew none of this," Mrs. Philips whispered. As Mrs. Philips gave the matter some thought everything made perfect scents. Mr. Smith was not a rich man, not like Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley. In the triumph of finding plane Mary a husband Mrs. Philips had over looked the practical necessities. Of course Mary needed to know how to keep house and she would need to know all the rules of a frugal household. Mrs. Philips knew that the Bennets spent every penny of their income and saved nothing. Mary needed to know all the thrifty tricks the late Mr. and Mrs. Gardener had used. After all Mr. Gardener was able to leave a thriving profession for his assistant to inherit. Mrs. Gardener was able to marry their pretty daughter to the local landowner. And they were able to send their son off to be educated well enough to set up his own profession in Town. "I take it that your mother is giving you lessons in household management?"

"No, not at all mother wants me to improve my elegant accomplishments and therefore has brought in a Governess," Mary said. "But Mr. Smith needs me to learn to cook and clean and all those other skills I don't already have."

"He is very right in asking this of you and your mother does not understand? Never mind she must have forgotten what it is like to be the wife of an attorney," Mrs. Philips muttered. Mrs. Philips was not completely envious of her sister. In the beginning Jane had more servants and gowns than she did, but that had changed. A year before the Bingleys arrived in Meryton Mrs. Philips child baring years had come to an end. Mr. Philips had carefully saved enough money to give his wife a comfortable jointure and when it became clear that no children were coming he elevated their stile of living. The lack of children had bothered both husband and wife for many years. Mr. Philips had found contentment in training his assistants and now Mrs. Philips would find joy in training Mary.

"Your servants should be stout and of all sorts of skills. Have you decided on any chore you absolutely hate," Mrs. Philips wanted to know.

"The laundry," Mary answered quickly. "My hands become so dry from all the washing."

"Try to find a laundry maid that has other skills with clothing. A maid who can be both laundress and seamstress can be very useful in your household."

"Our house maid Joanna has a sister in London who has worked as a Lady Maid, laundress and seamstress. Rose has been working in a dressmaker's shop and hates the place."

"Is she willing to leave London," Mrs. Philips asked eagerly.

"Yes, as soon as her contract expires in July."

"Good, will you have two men or two maids and one man?"

"I would like to take Joanna with me; she knows more about cleaning then I can learn in a year. And she is helpful in the kitchen."

"Can she cook?"

"Yes, but I have found that I do like cooking. Joanna can help when we have guests or when I am ill."

"What about the man servant?"

"Mr. Smith wants to bring a man his brother-in-law can no longer afford to keep. I am told that he is a clever man who can fix anything."

"What was his position in his current household?"

"The Head Footmen or butler I am not sure."

"And his brother-in-law will not keep him?"

"I did not understand the matter and thought it would be rude to ask too many questions. It had something to do with a bubble."

"Are these your old gowns," Mrs. Philips wanted to know.

"No, those are Kitty's old gowns and over there are Lydia's old gowns only two," Mary said. Mary and Mrs. Philips were looking thru the leftover garments at Longbourn. Mrs. Philips wanted to take the old gowns to the used dress shop in Meryton. If no one in the household were going to where them, then the gowns could be sold.

"Let's see, that makes 25 gowns and all of the Accessories are gone. I have no doubt that Lydia took everything that still fit her to Newcastle. That child grew so fast," Mrs. Philips mused. "I know that Jane and lizzy sent there old gowns to Town to be made over for there Trousseaus. And Kitty must have taken her best to Pemberley."

Mary watched as her Aunt negotiated the sale of the old gowns in amazement. Within a few hours the shops had agreed to sell the dresses for them and they would split the money in half.

"That is not enough money for a proper Trousseau," Mrs. Philips said. "She is your daughter you can give more than that."

"I did not spend that much for Jane and Lizzy, why should Mary have more," Mr. Bennet countered.

"Your elder daughters had better gowns to begin with. All they needed to do was to send what they already had to be made over. A dozen morning gowns and evening dresses are not so much."

"It is when you ask for silk. Thirty pounds that is the last word." Mrs. Philips was not happy, but she knew when to quit and now was not the time.

"That will be in addition to Mary's yearly allowance of ten pounds," Mrs. Philips asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes if it will get you out of here," Mr. Bennet said in exasperation. Mary pulled her Aunt out of her Father's study.

"Aunt Do you not think that was going too far," Mary asked.

"Not at all," Mrs. Philips said. "For all the money Mr. Bennet spends on books, he can spend a little on you. That reminds me go and get your books. You wanted to take them to the book store to sell."

"Yes, I will not read them anymore. And if gowns can be resold than so can books."

"That's a good girl. What titles do you want? The store is more likely to give us store credit rather than banknotes."

"The Governess wants me to read a number of foreign titles, novels and histories." The two walked without saying anything to each other for a while then Mary started up again. "Mr. Bennet always gives us an amount to spend and never keeps us to it. He complains about us going over, but does nothing to stop us," Mary said with a smile. "So I can spend more on my Trousseau and Mr. Bennet will not stop us."

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that no one taught you about a budget," Mrs. Philips asked in disbelief.

"No," Mary said slowly. Mrs. Philips realized just how little Mary had been taught and understood why Mrs. Wickham was always asking for money. But at least Mary could be taught.

In July Rose and Tom arrived from Town. Rose would stay at Longbourn and Tom would stay with Mr. Smith at his quarters. At about the middle of July a large crate arrived for John and Mary. It was from one of John's older brothers the textile merchant. The box contained several bolts of silk, linen, wools, muslin and satin.

"This is a wedding gift to the both of us," John said. "Miss Bennet I want you to take what you like for your Trousseau." Mary had wisely brought Rose along as her chaperone rather than Mrs. Bennet.

"Well Rose what do you think," Mary asked completely overwhelmed by the variety of cloth.

"Well, these muslins, cottons and silks are correct for a lady the other cloth must be for Mr. Smith. First we should sort what we will use. The plane muslins here, the paisley pattern cottons over here and the silks here. I hope you do not mind that your wardrobe will lack variety?" The three types of cloth came in olive green, Rose, white and lilac.

"I have four sisters," Mary replied. "To save money Mother would buy a bolt of cloth and we each would have one gown… or not." Mary added under her breath.

"Each bolt measures 25 yards. The patterns for your gowns each requires seven yards. That only gives you three gowns per bolt of cloth, but a dozen of everything all together."

"How do you count a dozen of everything," Mary wanted to know.

"The plane muslins for your morning gowns. I'll use the extra cloth to makeover your petticoats. The paisley pattern cottons for your walking gowns. It will be simple to shape the leftover cloth into shawls. And the silks for your evening dresses. I can make the embellishment on the evening dresses different, so that it doesn't look as if you're wearing the same dress."

"What good luck that the elder Mr. Smith was so kind," Mary said. "Now I do not have to spend Mr. Bennet's money."

"Don't be so quick," Mrs. Philips said. "As the mistress you are responsible for your servants clothing. You better use your father's money for them while you still can."

"I noticed that Tom kept all of his clothing," Rose said. "And the colors were green and white. If you want uniformity Miss Bennet Joanna and I should wear green dresses with white aprons."

"I like your advice," Mary said. "I think that seven gowns for both of you are fair."

"would you look at that royal blue satin," Mrs. Philips Remarked. "This would make a gorgeous wedding gown."

"Oh, with this white lace for the trimming," Rose added. "Very nice."

"The wedding is in December and that should be more than enough time for you to make everything," Mary said. Rose looked dismayed and Mrs. Philips looked thoughtful.

"Mary," Mrs. Philips said slowly. "How long do you think it takes to make a gown?"

"I am not sure. I never really given the matter any thought."

"Rose," Mrs. Philips said. "How long does it take you to make a gown?"

"A week Mum," Rose said politely.

"We have 22 weeks until the wedding and 36 gowns to be made. Also the nightgowns to be sowed and the petticoats to be re-trimmed."

"I do not understand," Mary said in confusion. "Jane and Elizabeth received their new gowns within a month of the order. And they ordered more."

"A dress shop in Town has many girls working at the same time," Rose said. "And we work 18 to 20 hours a day. After the sunlight is gone we must work by candle light. And the kind of work you are doing determines how much light you receive. We sit in a circle around the candle; some sitting at first light, others at second light and more at third light. I can assure you I can barely see what I am doing at third light. Add to it, women do not pay their bills and then we go without pay. I once worked on the wedding dress for the Lady Sara for three days strait and was paid nothing."

"That will not be done in my household," Mary declared. "You will only work six days a week, Sundays are for the Lord. Sunlight is the best light to work by; therefore your working hours will be limited to those hours."

"What about your trousseau," Mrs. Philips asked quietly.

"Well, since there is only 22 weeks until the wedding Rose can make as much as I will truly need immediately following the wedding," Mary answered.

"I am pleased to hear you say that," Mrs. Philips said. "How does four of everything and three night dresses sound. Can that be done?"

"Twelve weeks for the gowns," Rose mused out loud. "Three days for each nightgown and three hours to re-trim a petticoat. That is only fourteen weeks, I can do more."

"We would want a three week buffer, in case anything goes wrong," Mrs. Philips added.

"What if you make five of everything," Mary said. "That is more than enough garments for me and time enough for you to make everything. Have you completed your first assignment?"

"I will be done at the end of the week," Rose replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Each chapter covers the year's events from a different character point of view.

Chapter four Mary Bennet

When Mary started her cooking lessons she new nothing about how an egg got from the chicken to her plate. The cook was careful to start with small tasks boiling water, starting a fire and the like. Because it was still winter Mary was educated in soups and breads. Then graduated to vegetables and roasting meats.

"You will be living in Meryton," Mrs. Philips observed. "That is very different from living on a farm. You will have to have fresh goods delivered once a week at the most. And some things will have to be bought everyday. Are you learning to garden?"

"Not yet," Mary answered. "Cook is waiting until spring to teach me that."

"How are you getting your practice in serving a whole meal?"

"I am making the servants meals," Mary replied. "Mama is very clear about what she wants on the table and the Cook feels that I am not ready for fancy dishes."

The Longbourn staff was indeed subjected to Mary's meals. The first meals were either over cooked to the point of having no flavor or so under cooked it had to go back into the pot. Mary asked that they tell her the truth about her meals and they did so without hesitation. One day after a burned loaf of bread and a sour stew Mary was ready to give up entirely, but Joanna encouraged her to continue. And Improvement was just around the corner.

Easter was celebrated with several plane hardy dishes that were perfectly made. At the beginning of June Mary was preparing the Bennet's breakfast without the Cook looking over her shoulder. By September she could make the first course of a fancy dinner without help.

In the spring the Cook showed Mary the Kitchen garden at Longbourn. She was adding a new row to the garden for the sweet potatoes seedlings she had been keeping indoors.

"I can grow some seedlings for your new garden," The Cook said. "But you'll have to grow some yourself and find some people who will grow some for you. You'll have to pay them in some way."

"How do I go about finding people to grow seedlings for me," Mary asked desperately. "And what kind of payment does one make?"

"When I was a child we traded my Mother's preserves for what we needed. But I don't think you can do that. My Mother was famous for her jellies. You'll have to pay with banknotes, but I'll tell you now settle the price on paper first."

"But that does not answer the question of who do I ask," Mary reminded.

"I'll ask around, but you'll have to make the contacts. Be ready to make friends with the wives and daughters of tradesmen."

July was the start of the strawberry harvest and Mary was helping. First by picking the berries then helping the cook make preserves. As the berry harvest came in Mary worked in the fields like a slave, only to work in the heat of the kitchen later.

True to her word the cook found people to grow the seedlings Mary needed for her kitchen garden. The grander families in the area were of no help, but the lesser ranked families were of great help. Mary found friends within these families never mind that they were of the working class.

"I have no idea where to start with the yard," Mary said to Mrs. Mills. This lady was the wife of a doctor and the daughter of a farmer.

"What did Mr. Smith say when he bought the property," Mrs. Mills wanted to know.

"That he had bought the house for less by agreeing to take it as is. And since we would move in during winter there was no need to restore the yard," Mary said. "Even so I can not stand to look at this." The residence Mr. Smith bought was an elegant two story brick house; situated on the most prominent corner of Meryton. The yard was a disgrace. Where the grass was not dead or dieing there was bare earth. The shrubs that might have been pretty were bundles of pitiful sticks. The only plant life that was healthy was an apple tree in the back corner. Mr. Smith was concerning himself with the fact that the house needed the wood floors, roof and windows replaced. Mary could not leave the yard in its current state.

"The spring is the right time to plant, but the earth must be prepared for planting in the fall," Mrs. Mills said. "The ground will be too hard in winter and after so long neglect the earth needs to be enriched."

"How do I go about that," Mary wanted to know. "The laborers are all working the harvest and in any case I have no money to pay their wages. I know that I must do the work myself," Mary quickly clarified.

"First you will need to pull out all the dead plants including the roots," Mrs. Mills said riley. She did not believe that a gentlemen's daughter would do labor. "After that you will need to over turn the earth and mix in manure."

"Manure," Mary exclaimed. "You mean that dreadful mess that comes from animals." Mrs. Mills expected Miss Bennet to deliver her resignation from the work at hand effective immediately. "Well there is plenty in the stables and tools I can use."

"Miss Bennet do you know how to dig a hole," Mrs. Mills asked. The doctor's wife now respected Mary for not running away at the first sine of unpleasant work.

"Is there a technique to digging a hole?" Mary asked the question as if she was not sure she should be asking.

"Bring the tools, I will show you how to dig. We will dig four foot squares holes and there by work the entire yard. These holes will be four feet wide, long and deep, the manure will be mixed in as we fill the holes."

The task took the month of October to complete, but it was done to the amazement of all. As the residence was placed near the center of the village it was not long before all of Meryton knew what was happening. Mr. Smith was the first to ask the question "What are you doing?"

"The ground needs to be enriched during the fall in order to be fruitful in the spring," Mrs. Mills would answer.

"I am planning on planting lilac bushes along the inside of the fence and evergreens around the house. The kitchen garden will have vegetables and three kinds of berry bushes." Mary would tell people when they asked.

By November it was clear that the house would not be ready in time for the wedding. After some conversation it was decided that the young couple would stay at Longbourn while the renovations were completed. A few days after this resolution was made Mr. Philips received a letter from his brother who was a Steward to a rich nobleman. This fashionable member of the nobility was redecorating his country estate in preparation for a royal visit. That meant that he was selling his old household items at a surprisingly low price. Did he know of any buyers?

John and Mary chaperoned by Mr. and Mrs. Philips went to the great house to shop. The items for sell were of a expensive quality and hardly used. They bought a limited amount of things and quickly returned. The items bought went into the Longbourn garret until the couple could move into their house. As this was being done Mary did not like it and did not understand why. The idea was sensible, therefore she should have no reason to object.

The last weeks running up to the wedding passed quickly. The families started to arrive from the north and London. The crowd of guest were so numerous Netherfield Park had to be rented for the occasion. The wedding itself was nothing remarkable. Mary was dressed in a fine gown of blue and the gold ring placed on her finger. And as the carriage left the door of the church Mary was happy.

Authoress's note

I wanted to create a simple story to give my brain a brake while I worked on the sequel to The Death of Mary Bennet. The idea was to give Mary a quick happy ending with very little fuss.


End file.
